Forum:Legend of Zelda: Too Damn Easy
Is it just me or are the new Legend of Zelda games becoming too damn easy? Withen one week, I had beaten the Twilight Princess, while it took me a year to beat the Oracania of Time. I believe that their should be a difficulty setting for the new Zelda games, so that veteran players can get more of a challenge. -User:Xandus the Legend Just stop complaining and enjoy the dang games. here is how I would make it harder, everything kills you in one hit. there happy?Coraline Jones 02:08, 14 April 2009 (UTC) If you do not like a game do not play it.Coraline Jones 05:54, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Bumping this up due to moving a bunch of forum pages.--Richardtalk 23:39, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I agree! I never tried TP, but OoT was very easy! I hate how playing that game you always get more rupees than you can spend and more hearts than you can loose. To make the game a challenge you have to avoid cutting bushes and braking stones on purpose. (Anyway now I'm trying to finish it without taking any unnecessary object, so no heart containers, no extra bottles, no extra arrows, no magics, no Hilian Shield... but is still beatable) I think what's wrong is that while it is really fun searching for Gold Skulltulas and completing side missions, there are too many secrets that you find lots of them even without searching for them. I think what's needed for Zelda games is what Final Fantasy had since 2D titles: a secret boss that's more powerfull than the final boss of the game. This way who like to complete a game finding everything has a challenging enemy, but who doesn't want to can still beat the game not so difficultly.--Kombatgod (talk) 08:17, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, I do think that they've been making the LoZ games easier; I had to use countless ressurection things in older games (the Oracle games especially), but only one Fairy in Wind Waker (against Ganondorf, of course), and NO Fairies in Twilight Princess. A little increase in difficutly would be nice, but not to the degree of the pre-N64 games. Maybe go back to the OoT/MM level? Diachronos (talk) 00:44, 3 June 2009 (UTC) In my opinion, Ocarina of Time had the perfect difficulty; not too hard and not too easy with the ocassional "5-hours spent running around an empty room in the Shadow Temple looking for a key" (true story). All Zelda games should have the same difficulty as OoT. -User:Xandus the Legend The difficulty of the first couple of Zelda games is just stupid, and actually I did not have any fun whatsoever while playing them. The N64 games had the perfect difficulty setting. WW was way too easy, puzzles and fighting alike. TP had a perfect puzzle difficulty setting, can somebody please tell me what was so easy about the puzzles? However, battles were way too easy (except for Iron Knights.) PH was generally easy with puzzles, but some of the boss battles (Cubus Sisters, Bellum) were actually some of the toughest in Zelda games I've played. So here's a good formula to use: WW's combat style, TP/Oot's puzzle difficulty, PH's toughest boss battle difficulty, and MM's enemy difficulty. Portal-Kombat Yeah, some games are easier than their prodecessors, but their still fun to play. I think that the bosses in Twilight Princess were the easiest thing I saw in the game. Maybe the next Zelda game will make it where the first three bosses are easier than the rest, (good for casual players). Then the rest get harder, this is good for both hardcore and casual because the casual players will get better as they go along, while hardcore can fight the harder bosses in an epic battle. Also I don't think they should be really, really hard like some games "cough,Zelda 2 cough"> Also the casual players, when they reach the fourth boss, it won't be too hard, but will be harder than the first ones. (Darknut15 (talk) 05:50, 17 June 2009 (UTC)) I wouldn't say TP is easy just easier then some of the games OOT, MT, Zelda 2 "Shivers" the only game in the series i would was truely easy was WW i liked the game and all but some parts were kind of common sense. TP gave me a pretty good challenge in the Cave of Oreals. The only thing i think was easy in the game was the bosses. They didn't do enough damage and weren't that hard to kill. But some of them still felt pretty fun to face.Snore (talk) 01:08, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I have an idea. How about having the first dungeon a mini-dungeon as a tutorial, then another 3 dungeons at WW level, 3 more at Oot Level, another two MM level, and an additional dungeon for a powerfull item at ZELDA 2 LEVEL. User:The Defender I don't know how to reply to these things, so i just edited the page. I think the TP was way too easy. It took me 3 years (I started when i was four) to beat OOT, 6 months to beat MM, and 2 months to beat TP. (I havent done windwaker yet, i don't belive in the split timeline, and TP comes before it) I think the new games are easyier (Puzzle wise) because the nintendo peoples know one thing about the players. MOST WILL CHEAT. stuck on a puzzle? look it up on line! The nintendo people know that the players will do that, so less hard puzzles, more mindless statue moving. (I have never cheated like that) So that the games take a long time to beat, even if you cheat. I agree, Hardness of OOT,(puzzle wise) but the side quests level of MM. I think the huge dungens and places in TP were good, but there isn't anything inm them, and half way through the game you just start warping everywhere. User:Awsomemomo Im with Xykeb on this one. So a game is a bit too easy who cares? Oh and to everyone who says wind waker was too easy, try beating the game 100%.Midna Rocks agreed, but there not to easy, just eaiser. TP was kinda easy but it kinda made up for it with its scope. and stop complaining that size doesnt mean anything. ugggg I DONT CARE if a game is fun and you like fine, JUST STOP COMPLAINING, IF ITS FUN(TO YOU) IT = GOOD!'--C2' 23:33, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :o and b/c the quality of zelda games has not droped, it should be the only thing that matters.'--C2' 23:35, 26 August 2009 (UTC)